The invention relates to an apparatus for brewing hot beverages, comprising a water reservoir, a heating element for heating the water in the water reservoir, an extraction device, an electric pump for pumping water to the extraction device, a thermostat for detecting the temperature of the water in the water reservoir, the water being pumped to the extraction device after the water in the water reservoir has reached a given preset temperature.
Such an apparatus, intended for brewing coffee, is known from JP-A-08024132. In said apparatus water is pumped from a water reservoir through a pipe system, is heated in the pipe system and is pumped back into the water reservoir. When the water in the water reservoir has reached a given temperature a valve in the pipe system opens and hot water is pumped to an extraction device in order to obtain a coffee brew. A disadvantage of this construction is that the water in the water reservoir is heated by first pumping the water from the water reservoir into a pipe system, heating it, and then feeding it back into the water reservoir. During the coffee brewing process the pump must be constantly switched on. Moreover, a two-way valve is needed to pump the hot water to the extraction device.